


Movie Night

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rip Hunter Lives, Rip Week 2019, RipFic, TimeShip, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: IncendiaGlacies prompted me with this:Timeship + “I’m not worried. My Captain will save me and then he will destroy you.”Any sequel will be written by Incendiaglacies.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> For Rip Week 2019, Day 6 - Rip Lives.

“I’m not worried. My Captain will save me and then he will destroy you.” Gideon held her head up defiantly.   
  
It had been three days, but Rip Hunter would show up. He had to, even if it had been a few years since he had last been seen alive. He had sworn an oath to protect her so he would show up, even if it had already been three days and…  
  
*********  
  
Carrying a jumbo bowl of popcorn, some chocolate, a cup of hot chocolate and another of coffee on a tray, Rip Hunter looked at the large screen in dismay.   
  
“That’s my favourite scene. Replay it,” he said, as he set the large cup next to Gideon, “if we must rewatch this.”  
  
“You know the rules, first one to the media room picks what we watch. You should have gotten here sooner if you wanted to pick,” Gideon said, unrepentantly, but she took pity on him since he had brought her hot chocolate, and rewound the video to the beginning.  
  
He handed her the bowl and her drink, which she set on the small table next to her. He placed the tray to the side before he sat down and took his own whiskey laced coffee in his hands. Gideon took the opportunity to lean in closer, and he hastily placed his cup on the coaster on the table in front of them, settling back, so he could be comfortable while he held her.  
  
With a contented sigh, she settled into his arms. “Ready?”  
  
He nodded. “If we must.”  
  
“Stop being so grumpy,” she chastised him. “We must.”   
  
The security camera footage began again.  
  
********   
  
The prisoner had become stubbornly silent after the short outburst. Her ship had to be located and destroyed so for now, she breathed.  
  
He took a step closer, considering how best to try extracting the information next. It was starting to become more trouble than it was worth to keep her. Perhaps he should just dispose of her. Well, he tried to but the janitor - he corrected himself, the sanitation engineer - took a step forwards and got in his way. He tried again and was blocked once more.   
  
Irritated, he sneered, “What’s the matter, did she bleed on the wrong bit of floor?”  
  
He saw the prisoner startle and took a step closer to the janitor, moving to her side and out of her direct line of sight, better to let her imagination run wild while he dealt with this annoyance.  
  
The mop swinging up was a surprise.   
  
“She.”   
  
The wooden handle of the mop connected with his stomach and he doubled over. The woman tried to look but couldn’t turn her head enough.   
  
“Wasn’t.”   
  
The man started to straighten but the wet fringe of the mop pelted him in the face, and he stumbled backwards.   
  
“Supposed.”   
  
The mop’s handle once more landed, this time pushing him back into the wall.   
  
“To bleed.”   
  
The mop spun around again and the dripping head smashed into his side. He doubled over and the mop struck once more, smashing against his back. He dropped to the floor.   
  
“At all!” were the last words he heard as a boot crashed down on his head and he sank into unconsciousness.  
  
*******  
  
Gideon bolted upright, cheering but Rip was prepared and moved with her.   
  
“Did you see that! My hero!”   
  
She turned to Rip and kissed him. His fingers groped for the remote to pause the footage, she hated to miss the next part. He found the button and pressed and the image froze. Satisfied, Rip surrendered to the kiss.  
  
******  
  
The sanitation engineer knelt quickly and dropped his cap to the floor. He checked the man’s pulse, which was weak. He searched the man and pocketed the key card and taser he found, then slowly stood up, revealing his face.  
  
The prisoner’s eyes grew large.   
  
“Reverse order all right with you, Gideon?” he asked. "Rescue, then questions?" She nodded, the only thing she could do.  
  
In three strides he was by her side, examining the lock that held the chains together, keeping her immobile. He hadn’t found the key on the mercenary.   
  
“I don’t have…”  
  
Gideon smiled widely, her teeth clenched together on a key.  
  
“Resourceful,” Rip said, approvingly, as he set to work on the lock. “Escape first, questions second.”   
  
The lock was slipped free of the chains and he helped clear them off Gideon as she tried to pull free.  
  
“Captain!”  
  
“The ship is set to self-destruct in ninety seconds. We need a way off.”   
  
He held up his ruined Time Courier. Her eyes widened. That was definitely a problem.  
  
********  
  
The footage began to crackle and break up, then the signal was lost.  
  
Gideon pouted. “That was the best part, the daring escape!” she complained.  
  
He kissed her temple. “Be grateful we saved as much footage as we did.”  
  
She turned to face him.   
  
Before she could say anything, he said, “One day we’ll watch my favourite movie.” Turnabout was fair play, she'd have to watch herself rescue him.  
  
He kissed her before she could protest, popcorn long forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I lifted the 'bleed on the wrong bit of floor' line and paraphrased it slightly. Kerr Avon said it in series 3 of Blake's 7, "Rumours of Death", while Avon was held prisoner, "What's the matter, did I bleed on the wrong bit of floor?"
> 
> R.I.P., Paul Darrow, and thank you for the magnificence of Avon.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos are nice, comments are love.


End file.
